Monopoly Dice
by somethingoftheunknown
Summary: Random stories with pairing decided by my sister's Monopoly Dice. Next up, Nate and Erik... I do think slash is a rite of passage.
1. Introduction

**Okay first let me explain what the hell this is.**

**I was (and still am) bored so I thought of making this random list:**

**2 - Blair Waldorf.**

**3 - Jenny Humphrey.**

**4 - Erik van der Woodsen.**

**5 - Nate Archibald.**

**6 - Dan Humphrey.**

**7 - Serena van der Woodsen.**

**8 - Chuck Bass.**

**9 - Georgina Sparks.**

**10 - Lily van der Woodsen.**

**11 - Vanessa Abrams.**

**12 - Rufus Humphrey.**

**With my sister's Monopoly dice, I just dice what pairing am I going to write about.**

**Yes that includes Slash, Incest and just extremely weird pairings.**

**If you have GG characters that you want to include to the list please suggest it.**

**First up, is Dan and Jenny. ****What? I diced it.**

**The next one that is Nate and Eric. I do think that Slash is a right of passage.**

**And after I post the Nate and Eric fic I would dice another one.**

**Enjoy.**


	2. Pinky Promise

**I didn't really mean for it to come that incesty but I just write romance for Dan and Blair.**

* * *

She has always been the more rebellious of the two. With her guerrilla fashion shows, disappearing acts and drug dealing, it's not really that surprising.

Even at the young age of five, Jenny Humphrey always thinks about what life is outside of her house, outside of her parents.

"The girls in the T.V. with no parents seem to always have fun." she tells her brother while they were watching a show that they weren't supposed to watch. Well, that's the only reason she was watching it, because it wasn't allowed.

"Well... they aren't real." he tells her, and since she's five and he's seven, she thinks he's probably right. "And I don't think we should be watching this." he points at the screen where two characters are in a hot make-out session.

"Don't worry, mommy and daddy will be back late." she tells him.

"How'd you know that?" Dan has always been the good one.

"I listened to them talking in the room... C'mon Danny, you promised that you'd watch with me." she pleaded.

"I didn't know you meant this." he looked at the screen again where the people were touching each other and he didn't know why. But then she looked at him with those evil puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

"Yay!"

They continued watching and sometimes Dan would cover her eyes. She just lets him because it's probably really, really bad.

"Danny..."

"Hm?"

"What if mommy and daddy don't love me anymore? Am I supposed to run away?"

"That would never happen." he reassures her. "And if that happens, I would always love you."

She smiles at him brightly.

"Promise?" she asked, sticking out her pinky finger.

He takes it with his.

"Promise." he smiles and the show ended. "C'mon, let's play house with Vanny. You like that, right?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to be the baby!"

"Then who do you want to be?" he asks.

She takes his hand.

"I want to be mommy, and you'll be daddy."

"Then who's the baby?"

"Cedric, of course!"

* * *

Five years later, with the stock-knowledge of a fourth-grader and guidance of dramatic teen shows, she runs away.

"What are you doing?" she hears him ask and she looks up at him.

"Running away?" you try.

"You're ten..." he answers and she glares at him "... and you took Cedric... and five of my shirts."

"What? They're comfy." she defends "Plus, if I run away I want something to remind me of you."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't need it 'cause we're going home." He says and she doesn't argue because he's twelve and probably right. "I know that you want to get there before mom and dad gets home and realized you ran away because of shoes." he starts walking and she follows.

"How'd you know that?" she asks.

"I'm your brother. I know everything about you and I still love you." he sticks out his pinky to her "Promise. Remember?"

"I'm not going to comment on how gay that was. And I was five!" she laughs, but takes it anyways.

* * *

_Everybody hates me. _She thinks, and she knows it's true.

Her dad, Erik, Nate, Serena... the list goes on.

That's why they're sending her to Paris, to a boarding school. But she wasn't going to let that happen, so here she is, in her attempt number three of running away.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Running away..." she answers.

He chuckles because he's actually been waiting for it.

"I think it's your default action." he explains

She smiles too, not that big, but it was still better than what she's been doing for a while now.

"I know..." she answers shakily.

"It's freezing. Let's go to the loft." it wasn't really a request, and she didn't really have a choice when he hails a cab and stuff her luggage in it.

"Don't worry... dad isn't there." was all he says during the cab trip... and that was all she needed to hear. He knows.

When they arrive, she darted to her room. He thinks for a while, deciding on wether he should go in or just leave her alone.

She feels him slide down beside her and she feels his hand wrap themselves around her.

"It's gonna be okay, Jen." he reassures her.

"No it isn't!" she continued to sob on his chest "Everybody hates me! You hate me!"

"No I don't." his voice was firm and sure, she looked up at him "I don't hate you." he repeats, meeting her gaze.

"B-but... I-- dad and Lily-- I told William..."

"Jenny, I don't give a fuck about what you did. As long as you're fine."

"So you don't hate me?" she asks almost shyly.

He brushes a strand of her hair out of he face, leaving his hand there.

"No. Never."

She reached up to lace his pinky with hers.

"Promise?"

He tightens his grip.

"Promise."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	3. Drunk and High

**Okay, I know I took forever to write this but this is my first slash. It's more of fluffy-ness, so bear with me and my first attempt.**

**But I do believe that slash is a rite of passage.

* * *

**

Erik van der Woodsen stared at his ceiling on this very boring Saturday night. Nothing to do and nothing good to watch. He was boyfriend-less and family-less; mother is with step-father, sister is in France, step-sister is in Hudson, step-brother is in Brooklyn, and other step-brother is in god-knows-where probably drinking his ass off. So he settled on looking at his fingers and/or the ceiling.

The elevator chimes and he imediently gets up, hoping that whatever arrived would be able to end his boredom (because seriously, he wasn't even slashing his wrists and he's dying in there).

Then he sees Nate stumble out of the elevator looking for something he could hold on to to keep his balance.

"Woah." Erik catches him "Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I was... um... I was..." he shakes his head, trying to remember why "Right!" he shouts in triumph "I'm looking for Serena... or Jenny."

Erik helped him onto the couch.

"Um Nate, Serena's in France and Jenny's in Hudson." he reminded him.

"Oh yeah..." Nate answers in realization "Totally forgot about it." he laughs to himself.

"You're drunk." Erik sighs.

"And high." Nate added.

"You could crash here if you want." the younger boy offered as he got the spare blanket and pillows.

"Great." he answered and took the stuffs. When Erik was about to leave he asked, "Aren't you going to ask why I was looking for Serena and Jenny?"

Well, talking to your sister's (and step-sister's kinda) ex would be better than staring at the ceiling.

"Okay then, why were you looking for my sisters?"

"I was hoping to get back together with Serena." he answers.

"What about Jenny?"

"Well, if me and Serena don't work out, I'll play Wii with Jenny." he says simply.

"Looks like you've got a plan there." Erik laughs.

"But girls are hard." he groaned "I like you Erik." he moved his face closer to his "You're not a girl."

"Thanks... I guess?"

"And really nice." Nate added which causes the other boy to blush.

Of course he's always had this little crush on him. He's Nate Archibald, everyone likes him. It's not like he would steal Nate from his sisters or anything, but if he does get a little curious, he won't say that he won't help him out.

"Uh... sure." he said nervously as the older boy got closer.

"and cute." he finally said before kissing him square on the lips.

"You're drunk." Erik said breathy, when they pulled away.

"and high." Nate added before kissing him again.

* * *

**Okay, really short. But give me a break, it's my first attempt. Not my last probably though, well the dice would decide.**

**Anyways, I diced 9 and 5 for the next one. Well... she did hook up with everyone else.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


End file.
